Partners
by Chaos and Death
Summary: Kurama is acting strangely. He seems depressed, confused. What's a certain short fire demon to do? Stalk him until he summons up enough courage to talk to him about it, of course!(WARNING: This contains shounen-ai, which is MalexMale pairing.)
1. Part one, I guess

Disclaimer: We don't own YuYuHakusho.. you people never cease to remind us.. xx.. Anyway..  
  
!ChaAndDeathyPresent!  
  
Partner.  
  
(Hiei's POV)  
  
"Kurama..." I muttered dully to myself as I saw the great Youko walk towards where I was hidden, perched on the branches of a sakura tree. He couldn't see me; the branches were too thick where I was. He could have detected me easily, though. This was merely an experiment. Kurama's behavior had changed, at least from my perspective, and was continuing to change... not that I was stalking him or anything. The idiot; although he acted normally carefree around others, when he was alone, he was completely different. I could tell; his aura held a strange sadness with it. His walks home usually weren't this depressing. Kurama is one of those people who can smile at nothing, even when alone, and here he was, doing exactly the opposite. This was most definitely not normal. Continuing to watch him, I started feeling concearned ?...  
  
No.  
  
A demon of my stature could not feel such things. It had never happened, and never will. Like I said, when Kurama was alone, it was almost identical to when he had his pathetic human friends around him: cheerful- almost to the extent (and sometimes not too far away) of making me ill. But whatever this changed Kurama was, I didn't like it one bit. Thoughts were interrupted as he came up slowly under the tree I was secluded in. With his hands in his pockets, and an astute gaze at the sky, he heaved a depressing sigh and rested against the tree I was in. My memories played in my head. 'Fox. You aren't acting normal' I had said. Others had noticed, too, although not as much as I. But he would just smile sadly and say that every thing was alright. I strongly doubted it.  
  
This abnormality was driving me insane. I now felt like I had to confront him. As I made my move to jump down, I did the most un-demon like thing I could possibly do. Tripping over my own foot, I fell, and almost tumbled out of the tree entirely, had my divine reflexes not enabled me to catch myself. What an ungraceful entrance _that_ would have been. I then took into consideration the great deal of noise I must have made falling, and turned my head to see if the fox had heard me.  
  
To my complete and utter disbelief, he hadn't. Totally lacking the sense of awareness... he was a FOX, for Kami's sake! And not only a fox, but the great Youko Kurama! Either he had gone deaf in a matter of thirty minutes, or whatever was troubling him had taken his complete attention to grieve about. It was then that that undecided feeling of worry came flooding back and made it self clear. "Well... someone needs to talk to him about his stupid human emotions..." I muttered, not entirely meaning that his emotions were stupid. Pulling myself back onto the branch, I made a second attempt at getting down, only to have the feeling of someone tugging on the back of my shirt collar.  
  
"Damnit, what now..?"  
  
I tried to move my neck to see what was holding me back from interrogating my companion. Another branch!? True enough, I was now hanging from it by the back of my shirt. How undignified. "It figures..." I sulked. Although I hate to admit it, my rather small figure made it hard to break free. I glared hard at the damned thing, not like it would do me any good. I looked down. Good thing Kurama had left and it was getting dark...  
  
Wait...

!End: Chapter One!

**Chaos-** I originally had this as a one-shot, but I think I'll let it go on a bit longer. Please boost my ego and review! ::Clings:: My head is too full of other things to think right now.. T.T  
  
**Death-** She's too busy gushing over her boyfriend. ;/  
  
**Chaos-** Young love! ::Tosses Deathy Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy plushies::  
  
**Death-** ::Gasps:: HARRY! DRACKY!! ::Snuggles them::  
  
**Both-** ::Dreamy sigh::  
  
**Kenshin-** Women... ::Sweatdrops:: 


	2. I'm bad at coming up with chapter titles

**Disclaimer-** Don't own Yu Yu Hakusho. SHUT UP! GET OUT OF MY HEAD!  
  
Note: This may be a pretty long chapter, depending on how much I feel like writing.

--------  
Unfortunately for me, I hadn't gotten myself out of the tree for quite some time. Damn my height. Damn it to hell... Oh well.. at least it gave me time to think. Mainly, I started thinking about how I was going to get down, and why this branch was able to keep me held. I probably could have gotten down, had I been able to reach the branch. But my mind soon began to wander. I started thinking about Kurama, wondering how he was feeling. Again, it wasn't as if I cared. What could possibly be bothering an always happy person like him?  
  
Emotions and thoughts are odd... a person would be a lot better without them  
  
The one thing that did worry me, I will admit, is that I knew Kurama for doing things that I'd regret. It was a bad habit of his, and I'll be damned if he ever stops. He often did drastic things because of my influence, I think. I couldn't live with the guilt if he didn't come out of this alive. I began struggling, trying to free myself from the tree. Finally, my war was won, and, with my shirt slightly torn, the damn tree, I leapt off towards where Kurama lived.  
  
I'll keep this short and to the point as I can, because this part even confused me.  
  
I climbed up the side of his house, avoiding the tree outside his window, and grabbed onto the windowsill. Peering through the glass, the window slightly open, I never would have thought that this is what I'd see. There was Kurama, alright, and he was talking to himself, crumpled in a ball on the floor. But the voice wasn't his. I guessed that it was the Great Youko's; it was cold, and harsh. It almost made my skin crawl.  
  
"You've tried to fight me for the last time, Shuichi," Which was Kurama's human name, "Why not be a good boy and let me take over, hmn? If you do, I'll be nice and kill off your friends painlessly. How would that be?" The Youko tried persuading him.  
  
Kurama's form suddenly got up from the floor, tears streaming down his face as he battled the demon within his mind. He placed his hands on his head, squeezing his eyes shut, as if it would help the voice go away.  
  
"No..." Kurama declared in his regular voice.  
  
The demon's voice continued trying to let him take over.  
  
"You can't live... if you don't have..." Kurama threatened, but I couldn't hear the last part. He had thrust open his door and rushed towards the stairs. I edged the window farther open and followed him silently and undetected through the hall, down the stairs, and into the kitchen.  
  
"Why not ask your friends for help if you so want me gone, Shuichi?"  
  
"Because you'll do your best to take over me, and hurt them, just to make me upset, and fuel your power with my anger" Kurama said weakly. His red hair had grown more grey as the Youko spoke, and redder as he spoke, something I hadn't taken the time to notice before. He had somehow managed to suppress the Youko for a little while. In the mean time, he had scanned the kitchen frantically for something. He feverishly felt about in one of the drawers, now in a cold sweat, looking terrified, and soon produced a knife.  
  
Kurama fell to his knees, back arched over the sharp object.  
  
"You must die, Youko..." He muttered.  
  
I soon realized what he was going to do, and from then on, everything happened in slow motion, regardless of how fast I was moving, how fast he brought the blade to his left wrist, how fast my heart was beating.  
  
With every step, the blade grew closer, faster, harder, towards his wrist.  
  
I don't know if what I did next helped or hindered, but the only thing I was sure of, was that the knife was well away from him. His arm was covered in blood, still. I was a little too late, and it made my stomach sink. Thank the gods it wasn't anything too deep. Deciding he'd be alright, I brought my open palm hard across his face. He was taken aback.  
  
"H-Hiei...?" He said my name. It hurt, to hear his cracking voice as he sat there on the kitchen floor, bleeding, staring at me, confused, with tears in his eyes. I suddenly felt compelled to bring my lips to his. The need was too strong to resist, so I did. I gently pressed mine to his. His tear-filled eyes widened a bit, but he then seemed to understand, and even kissed me back.  
  
Soon I found myself in his lap, forehead against his. Some of his tears had fallen onto my cheeks, but others were also my own. He had tried to kill himself. My Kurama. These feelings for him ran wildly through me, and reality saddened me greatly. If I hadn't been there, he could be gone by now.  
  
"Why..?" I muttered softly, trying to be as gentle as I could.  
  
"H-Him...." He stuttered, his voice uneasy, "He'll have full power soon..." He was trembling and coughing.  
  
I couldn't think of anything to say, so I lead him up to his bathroom in search of something to dress his wound with. I would go clean up in the kitchen later, before his mother woke up.  
  
When he was alright, we went back down into the kitchen so I could clean the blood from the floor. Kurama had offered to help, but I growled at the idea and did it myself. I would have left him in his room, but I wasn't entirely keen on leaving him alone. I once again led him up the stairs. Halfway to his room, I started crying again, but I didn't care. I tried to stay as silent as possible until the door was closed. Kurama sat down on his bed, looking guiltily at the floor.  
  
I don't know what came over me. But I stood there for a few minutes. Just crying. Maybe it had to do with all of the years I had held it in. All of the times I ignored feelings, pushed them aside. This had driven it too far. It was all coming out now, and I felt helpless.  
  
Kurama rose from his bed, and walked over to me, putting his right arm around me, leading me back over. We sat on the floor next to his bed. Silence enveloped both of us for a long while.  
  
"Hiei..." He had finally gotten a hold of himself, "I'm sorry.. I'm so sorry." His voice was low, and he draped his arm around my shoulder as I sat closely to him. I didn't answer.  
  
I was upset. Mad. Sad. Confused. But I couldn't blame Kurama if he felt the same way. I think almost anyone who cared about their friends would have tried to do the same thing. I just continued to sit with him, feeling warmth from his embrace.  
  
"Hiei... Answer me... please."  
  
Still more silence.  
  
"Please.. say something.."  
  
I still continued to stay silent, listening to the beating of his heart, and comparing it with my own. Mine was moving considerably faster.  
  
"Hiei..." He whispered sadly, "I love you."  
  
I don't know what made him say this. Perhaps what happened in the kitchen? And I wasn't even sure what he meant by love. Was it friendship? Or love-love? Only when he kissed gently at my neck did I realize. I turned to face him, kissing him once again, only this time it was deeper, more passion-filled. I then kissed him again. And again. They slowly grew from soft and long, to rough and fast. It wasn't just his lips now, either. Neck, face, collar bone. Anywhere. I loved him. I loved him so much, so suddenly. I finally realized, and felt peace at accepting it.  
  
Kurama soon joined in, and we progressed this way until he ended up over me, the pain in his wrist forgotten. I pulled him down onto me.  
  
This is all I'm telling you. And you are to tell no one.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------  
  
**Chaos-** Alright, that was really, REALLY, poorly done... I'm sorry. Please try not to hate it too badly.


End file.
